callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Towers
"Lotus Towers" is the tenth (chronologically the eight) level and the penultimate mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Characters * The Player (playable, W.I.A.) * Jacob Hendricks * Rachel Kane (heard only) * Zeyad Khalil (P.O.W. in Reality) * John Taylor (K.I.A./W.I.A. in reality) * Sebastian Diaz (mentioned only) * Sarah Hall (mentioned only) * Peter Maretti (mentioned only) * General Hakim (K.I.A.) Level Briefing Encryption #61-63-6B-75. Protocol: Yankee Final target Taylor has been tracked to Lotus Towers The weapons and equipment for the uprising have been transported to Egypt, Cairo Active Mission - Day 7 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text AAR INCOMING. WA FOB SAFEHOUSE-EGY. REPORT DESIGNATION: CO Juliet-Tango. Acting OIC: Juliet-Tango. LNO: Romeo-Kilo. AFTER ACTION MISSION REPORT: Classified WASF. SOCWA-A Eyes Only. Encryption #6-l-6-3-6-BRAV0-7-5. OPERATIONAL PROTOCOL: Infiltration & Termination. Target KIA: CDP Defector Mike-Sierra. Mission Status: CLOSED. Day: 7. At this time Target Dylan Stone's termination is confirmed. All additional confidential materials concerning the WA and CIA have been retrieved and secured. Operation #61-63-6B-75 has been confirmed as CLOSED at this time. Final Report. We picked up chatter suggesting that our final Target had been taken to Lotus Towers - a residential mega-structure now under the control of the NRC. Now acting as their Primary FOB for Operations in Cairo, the structure was well guarded and heavily protected. In concert with Egyptian Army Forces and civilian militia, our team infiltrated the Tower in pursuit of Target Stone. DA proved successful not just for our team but also for Egyptian Army Forces as well - striking a blow for their cause with the elimination of the NRC’s Primary Commander, General Hakim. NRC operations have been thrown into chaos, leading to large scale withdrawal of their forces in Cairo. Despite this victory, our allies suffered significant losses - most notably the capture of Lt. Khalil - our principal contact in Egyptian Army. Upon cornering Stone on the NRC VTOL Landing Pad at the top of Lotus Tower Two: we were involved in a major Might that resulted in significant damage to the surrounding structures. It was at this time that I was incapacitated after sustaining serious injuries. I was saved only by the intervention of Hendricks - who despite all his prior doubts was the one who finally terminated our target. After the operation, Hendricks requested transfer out of the wetworks unit - A request that I fully understand given what he's been through. I have written a letter of recommendation: stating that it’s been an honor to train under him, work with him and learn from him. Regarding my own reassignment, the extent of my injuries required urgent non-consensual surgical reconstruction and cybernetic augmentation at our Zurich Facility. Following a successful period of rehabilitation and physiotherapy -1 was offered a chance to join an experimental program - the newly formed Winslow Accord Black Cyber Ops unit. Personal Comment: My relationship with our former LNO Rachel Kane is over. Our fundamental disagreements about our respective futures in the military closed the door to any future we might have had. It may not have worked out, but I have no doubt that I have made the right decision. I look forward to continuing to serve my country and her Allies. Taylor Out. Plot Inside a room within the Lotus Towers, Khalil talks to Hendricks and the Player about his plans for the Cairo uprisings in order to bring down NRC General Hakim and take back Cairo from the NRC. Hendricks however, lashes out at Khalil, saying he doesn't care about the uprisings. At that moment, NRC riot forces begin to break down the door into the room, with the Player and Hendricks ambushing them as they corner a "surrendering" Khalil. After the guards are down, the trio head down a hallway, with several citizens of Cairo beginning to beat up NRC soldiers. Upon reaching a stairwell, the Player begins to see things in black and white, with crows around the place. After opening the door at the top of the stairs, the Player confronts Hakim, who is shocked upon seeing the Player. The Player then grabs Hakim's head and smashes him against the glass barrier, killing him. Khalil then throws a Molotov Cocktail at some NRC soldiers before before telling the tower that it is time to take back their city. The Player then throws Hakim's body off the balcony and into the bottom of the tower. The trio and jump down onto a platform below the balcony and, along with the citizens of Cairo, begin to massacre NRC soldiers around them. After reaching a mobile shop, Khalil enters it through a roof hatch and kills a few NRC guards before taking control of the shop. With the Player and Hendricks on top, Khalil gives them a lift to another part of the tower before being separated from the duo. While en route to another floor, the Player once agains begins to see crows in black and white, but stops seeing it until they reach the next floor. Hendricks and the Player then battle several NRC soldiers, grunts and R.A.P.S. before reaching a ventilation shaft. Kane tells the duo that the only way up into the vents they need was through a hatch above. Hendricks shoots open the hatch with his KN-44 and the duo reach the control room, where the Player kicks open another hatch, causing it to crush an NRC soldier to death. After clearing out the room, the Player shuts down the D.E.A.D. system, allowing Egyptian Army air support to safely arrive. As they finish up in the control room, the room is breached by several NRC grunts and R.A.P.S., which are destroyed by Hendricks and the Player. Transcript Gallery Khalil Lotus Towers BO3.png|Lieutenant Khalil, Hendricks and the Player at the start of the level Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG